The Jones Identity
by StromLantern
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has amnesia.  This hasn't stopped any of the people coming after him with guns.  The only thing he has is a cell phone, a passport and Matthew, who claims that they knew each other.


Alfred F. Jones woke up groggily, the kind when you wake up for a nap and you're even more exhausted than before. He brought his hand to his forehead and brushed back the blond hair. So he was a blond. He dimly remembered that before he went to sleep earlier, when they told him that he had retrograde amnesia and a bunch of technical terms, plus two bullets to the chest.

"Ah, you're awake. You should be dead." Alfred didn't exactly know how to react to that one so he kinda half nodded. "Do you remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Well, I can tell you your name. This passport says Alfred F. Jones. It's an official one too. You might have been a politician or something."

"Where am I?"

"England. You didn't guess from the accent?" Names and faces flashed past his memory, there was someone with piercing green eyes.

"Arthur!"

"Do you remember someone?"

"Yeah, Arthur. If you mean King Arthur, than that's a good association, even though he lived in Cornwall."

"No, I think I knew him."

"Here, after I check up on your wounds, I'll give you everything that was found on you. There's a phone too. You might be able to find this Arthur." He let the doctor unwrap the bandages and just realized that he wasn't in any pain. He looked at the doctor's shocked face and looked down. There were no wounds or scars, no evidence that any of this had happened. The doctor put his hand to where he knew the bullet had entered, right over his heart. "Alfred, this is the strangest phenomena I have ever seen. I already thought it was curious that you suffered amnesia with no wound to the head and now this."

"Can I have my phone?"

"Sure." He looked at the phone, a shiny new iPhone, and instinctively moved through the buttons to the keypad, where he held the number 2 until the phone started to dial.

"Is that Arthur?"

"No, I don't know who. That just felt right."

"That's good, you're remembering things." And then there was an answer.

"Al, please tell me you're there. I've been so worried about you. Al, Al, answer me."

"Hey, well, I don't remember you. I don't remember anything right now. The doctor says I have retrograde amnesia."

"Those hosers," the other person gritted out. "Alright, you said you were at a doctor's office. Where? You're still in London, right?"

"Yeah," He recounted the name on the plaque on the wall to the person.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible. Al, I want you to listen to me. I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get away. I'll be in the lobby, wearing a red hoodie with a maple leaf. Stay away from the cops and don't give the hospital your name."

"The doctor knows."

"Did he tell the hospital?" He relayed the question to the doctor who shook his head.

"He said no."

"Good, tell him to keep it that way. I'll bring money. Bye." The phone call ended with a click and Alfred turned to the doctor.

"I have no idea what's going on, but apparently I'm meeting him in the lobby in a couple minutes. He says he's bringing money for you. He just wants you to keep this off the records."

"I report clients at twelve each day. I still have three hours before that so as long as you're out of here by then, I can delete everything I have."

"Kay."

"Alright, so it looks like you've recovered and if we weren't in this situation, I would like to take a blood sample, but you'd better get dressed and get downstairs. Here's your wallet and passport." Alfred looked at the the United States seal and the black color on the front before looking inside. A picture of himself beaming at the camera confidently met his eyes. He scrolled through the rest of it. Birthplace: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Birthday: July 4, 1992- So he's about nineteen. There wasn't any other information on there, besides an expiration date, so he flips through the back pages, looking for stamps. What he saw shocked him. There were so many of them, pages and pages of stamps from everywhere he could think of. And by just looking at the name, he could tell what country it was in. The doctor looked over his shoulder.

"You must have been a diplomat to travel that much with an official passport."

"I guess so." He got up, walked to the mirror over the sink and looked at his reflection. He had the same blond hair and blue eyes from the passport but he wasn't smiling confidentially, the him that he saw looked unsure. He tried to stare at himself enough that he looked like that same person. It didn't work. Instead, he took the clothes the doctor offered.

"My assistant had them laundered, surprisingly the blood stains came out. I'll leave so you can change and then you better get down to the lobby." Alfred threw on the jeans, a shirt inscribed with "I'm your Hero!" and a leather bomber jacket.

Then he stuck his phone, passport and wallet, in his jeans and headed downstairs. He waited in the lobby. He got a craving for some coffee and got some from the machine. He remembered he liked coffee. Then he saw the maple leaf hoodie and tried to remember the person wearing it. When he started to get a headache, he gave up. He didn't remember the person walking toward him. He felt arms wrap around him in a hug.

"Oh, Al, I missed you so much. I got so worried when you dropped off the radar especially now. Are you okay?" He saw the confused expression on his face and withdrew from the hug. "Sorry, I forget you didn't remember me. I'm Matthew."

"Alfred, wait you knew that. Who am I and how do you know me?"

"I can answer questions later. Let's go pay the doctor and then we have to get out of here."

"'Alright." Gunshots shattered the glass next to them and Alfred felt himself duck instinctively, pulling Matthew down with him.

. . .

This is not a copy of the Bourne Identity. I just thought of a story where Alfred is on the run from the cops without his memories and it reminded me of this. Completely different plot and much poorer writing. Have you read the books? They are amazing.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
